Fast car
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Lucercia always wanted to accept Vincents offer.
1. Chapter 1

Fast car

Lucrecia watched Vincent at his father funeral, his face emotionless. She didn't know what to say. She had been the cause of his father's death. But she was still in love with him. And hoped away they could leave all of this suffering together. She winced as she listened to Vincent cry as his father was lowered to the ground. And this was all her fault.

You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere

She had said yes to the Jenova experiment. Hojo had forced her to with a little twist of her arm, so to speak. Vincent was once again showing an emotionless face when she told him. Hojo was in the room so he didn't try to tell her anything different. But when they left the room, it was different.

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

"Please, why would you do this to your own child?"

"Vincent, Its my decision, not yours."

"Please, is this all Hojo's decision?"

"No."

"Lucrecia, lets get out of here. Take the child and leave before Hojo can hurt it."

"Vincent…."

"You know it would be best for the baby. We could leave, get married, have a nice house and be a family."

"Why do you want me?"

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

"Don't you get it? I love you. Don't you understand that?"

With that Lucrecia ran. What else could she do? She was already married to Hojo. She couldn't just start over with Vincent, as much as she wanted to so badly. Her hand went to her stomach, cradling the unborn child. Who could love a child you knew wasn't yours?

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

"You were with that Turk, weren't you?" Lucercia gasped, turning to see Hojo behind her, bottle in his hand. "I wasn't-" "Oh, hell yes you were. Don't lie to me woman." He said, giving her a slap. She was pushed back into a wall. "You're my wife, got that?" Hojo hissed, holding on to her arms.

"Don't you touch her." She heard before Vincent pulled Hojo off her. Hojo landed across the room. "If there's one thing in the world I can't stand, its men who think they own their wives." Vincent said, gun in hand.

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

The fight was short but to her it felt like it was hours. The gunshot drove her to reality, out of her fantasies. She saw Vincent. Lying there in a pool of his own blood. Hojo laughed as the gun's smoke rose in the night air.

You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs  
You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

All fantasy of Vincent taking her away vanished into the night air when she saw him in the tank being kept there like an animal. But still she said. "Lets leave together Vincent. Someday."


	2. Only hope

Only hope

Vincent watched Lucrecia with his brown eyes, following her every move. He sighed as she talked to Hojo about their recent project, her face serious, unlike the smile he was so used to. He had been assigned to watch over her and the fellow Scientists. He had no problem keeping her safe for as long as he could.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

"Vinny? Vinny? Wake up sleepy head." His eyes opened to see her smile. He smiled back as she talked to him, the sun hitting her hair just right so she looked like an angel. She had a picnic basket with her. She must have been wanting to have lunch here. He accepted her invitation. As they got out the food, she talked to him about work and other mundane things. He listened as if he was studying for a test. She had mentioned Hojo was supposed to be here but didn't show up. Something about work. Vincent was only too happy that he wasn't there.

"Lucercia? Lucercia, my dear. Why are you eating lunch with that Turk?" Those words woke Vincent up from the dream he was having. The dream that he and Lucrecia were married. He gave no protest. Only smiled and left with his sandwich.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

The fight between Hojo and Vincent was short. Vincent had seen Hojo hit Lucrecia and lost it. He hit Hojo back and send him flying to the other side of the room. Where Hojo had got a gun, Vincent didn't know. But the bullet wound into his chest let him know, it was over. He was going to die and he couldn't even protect Lucrecia as he drifted away.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

He had found himself in a tank. He thought he would wake up in hell. The water was murky with the mako. It felt gooey and strange on his skin. He looked up though the Mako to see Lucrecia with a tear-stained face.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

"Vincent, it should have never come to this." She whispered though the glass. He smiled slightly. She almost heard him whisper, "its okay." She sobbed loudly as Vincent began to flat-line. Her gaze went to the Chaos shots they had been saving. Maybe they could save his life. She looked at him for permission. She knew by seeing his head drop that he would die if she didn't do something.

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

Thirty years later he sat in a cave, watching a Mako crystal that held Lucrecia. He smiled slightly at the fact she had never changed all these years. "In the end, Lucrecia, you were my only hope."


End file.
